A New Beginning
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Fai and Kurogane have started a new life without the children. Can they live together just being friends? Spoilers for recent chapters most definitely. OC's throughout the whole thing seeing as it's a new world. OOC? Maybe...just warning you. on LJ


**A New Beginning  
Fandom: **TRC**  
Pairing: **KuroFai**  
Rating:** PG**  
Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Angst(?).**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle or any of the characters**  
Warnings: **Spoilers for recent chapters most definitely. OC's throughout the whole thing seeing as it's a new world. OOC? Maybe...just warning you. There is suggestive dialogue and situations...and STUFF TEHEHEHE**  
**

**Howdy people. I bring you the start of a brand new fic. A little insight: This fic is placed after EVERYTHING that has and might happen in the series. I firmly refuse to believe that Fai or Kurogane die ever, so this fic reflects that. It'****s what may happen. T****his is just a complete afterward only involving my two favorite characters. The only thing that I imply might have happened is that Fai****, no longer a vampire,**** got both his magic eyes back and Kurogane got his arm back**** to help cheer up the story, for I hate writing angst**

"Please be seated. I'm Veronica. I'll be your waitress for tonight" A former ninja and Magician sat down and nodded politely at the girl as she handed them their menus. She was wearing a white feminine suit with a rose pinned elegantly on the breast pocket. She had long auburn hair and bright hazel eyes. Fai beamed her a bright "You-really-catch-my-interest" smile lightly pecking her hand with his lips.

"A lovely name; Veronica. What a pleasure it is to have a stunning young lady such as yourself serving us." He said coolly. The girl blushed furiously and bowed. Kurogane just turned his head and scoffed to himself. That damn magician was always flirting with women. He had no sense of decency whatsoever. The restaurant was fancy. There were circular tables and chandeliers everywhere. Flower arrangements and candles adorned the walls. There was a pianist playing a cheery sonata in the background creating a light, elegant air about the whole place. Everybody was dressed formally, including themselves.

"I-Is there anything you two would like to drink while you decide on your meal tonight?"

"Coffee" Kurogane said gruffly. Fai elbowed him, earning a glare.

"Kuro-sama! What kind of drink is that to celebrate our new lives?!" He smiled up at Veronica, causing the girl to blush again. "What is the best wine this restaurant has sweetie?" The girl stuttered.

"Ich Tenielle dou Buzheitte 1989. It's one of the finest wines in the country sir,"

"And how much would that one be?" Kurogane pulled at his collar. The damn thing was way too constricting for his liking. He didn't even want to go to this thing, let alone wear a damned penguin suit! But nonetheless, the idiot forced him. He took a drink of the clear liquid in his glass.

"39,000 Jils, sir" Kurogane spit out his water but Fai remained smiling.

"Sounds wonderful. We'll take it," Kurogane shot him a glare.

"Whaddya mean "We'll take it"?! Are you out of your mind?" Fai chuckled.

"Oh come on Kuro-meanie! We deserve to spoil ourselves a bit! We've worked hard for this night," Kurogane rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. They had parted with Syaoran and Sakura and decided to take residence in this new world. A fresh start. Leaving Tomoyo had been difficult, but it wasn't convenient teaching Fai the ways of his world while protecting her at the same time. So experiencing something new together seemed like the most logical option…according to Tomoyo and Fai. Kurogane didn't really like the idea, but went along with it.

When they had gotten to the new world they immediately traded in their possessions for a place and a reasonable sum of money. After settling into their new home, they looked for jobs. Apparently the idiot had some talent for music, so quickly Fai learned this worlds notation system and history and became somewhat of a in-home music teacher. Kurogane was sure he cheated somehow but it brought in good money, so he didn't complain, 's long as his students didn't cause a ruckus.

Kurogane had also fallen into the teaching branch of the career ladder, only his was sword training. Apparently the history of this country depended greatly on swords, but nobody was willing, or even had the skills to re-teach these old ways. Kurogane, being quite skilled in this field took the offer when someone spotted him chasing Fai around the town with his sword.

Fai had been hesitant to leave with Kurogane. He knew the blonde still had some insecurities that had been eating at him from the previous events. He ached for the brother he had been trying for so long to revive, only to find that all his efforts had been in vain. He knew that Fai still thought he was nothing but a walking tragedy waiting to befall on anyone that got close to him. But with talking, definitely not one of the ninja's strong points, he got the blonde to agree to come along with him. A brand new start was what the wizard needed. It was time to end the suffering and pain.

After they got their wine, the waitress left as they still needed time to choose from the menus. As a going away present, Yuuko gave them a permanent ability to fluently speak and read this world's language. Kurogane twitched, knowing that the bitch would someday find a way to make them pay for it. But in the meantime he let it go, allowing himself to believe she did it out of the kindness of her heart…

Fai hummed happily looking over his menu, that ever stupid grin on his face. No doubt he would choose something horribly expensive. He did things like that just to irk the ninja. Kurogane decided that the steak looked good and would have that. He glared at Fai. Surely he would choose something with a fancy pants name that was made of only God knows what.

Fai liked exquisite looking things. Then again, Fai, himself, looked quite exquisite. He had on a white tux complete with gold tie and comber bun. Kurogane twitched and tried not to think of how much that suit cost. He ignored it concentrating on how the moonlight from the window caused his pale skin and blonde hair to glow elegantly. The idiot probably didn't even notice how women, _and_ men, were staring at him. He only continued to look completely oblivious to everything as he fiddled with the arrangement of roses on the table.

Kurogane was in a tuxedo too, only he knew his was cheaper than Fai's. His own had a longer coat with tails, a black tie and no comber bun. He knew Fai was of a higher status in Celes, hell even Kurogane associated with his country's princess on a regular basis, but Fai was born a Valerian prince, and became the Chief magician of Celes, a country that no longer existed. He knew that ranked him higher than most everyone. Probably seated on the right hand side of the…king…

That king that ripped Fai's heart almost beyond repair. Why were kings so crazy where Fai came from? Fai probably wouldn't have had to deal with that shit if it weren't for them. Although both his father's and Ashura's insanity, Fai blamed himself for. Kurogane constantly tried to slap some sense into him. It worked for the most part but he could still see the blonde hurting inside. Why did he want to make Fai so happy all the time? Why was everything else no good if Fai wasn't by his side?

After taking their orders Fai rested his chin on his hands and smiled up at Kurogane.

"What were you thinking about Kuro-pon? You were so lost in thought that I didn't want to disturb you," Kurogane "hmphed" and attempted to sip his wine. Fai's face turned to shock and he flailed his arms.

"Wait Kuro-myu!" Kurogane looked at him like he was insane and stopped his drink.

"What?!" He demanded irritated, twitching at the nickname. Fai smiled at him, his eyes filled with happiness, lifting up his glass. Kurogane blinked, feeling his face heat up.

"A toast. To us, and our new beginning," Kurogane hesitated, but brought his glass lip to ting with Fai's. _Us_ Kurogane tried to look away from Fai's enticing cerulean eyes. The ninja despised the fact that he had them both back intact, it only made him more susceptible to flirting. Was Fai really happy? That smile wasn't lying and it wasn't forced. Maybe he really was letting go finally. Kurogane didn't notice the small smile playing at his lips.

"Kuro-sama's smiling at me!" Kurogane turned, feeling his face turn red.

"Stop calling me those stupid names!" He said bitingly, drinking his wine. It was quite good to tell the truth. Maybe spending a bit more on this wasn't that bad an idea. The music playing was calming too. Such a nice restaurant, it was a bit pricey but it was very worth it.

By the time the food arrived, the wine had settled in and Fai was as chit-chatty as ever, Kurogane just listening to him drone on with an occasional grunt of acknowledgement. After they ate, they were billed. Veronica, the waitress blushed 8 shades of red when Fai leaned down to kiss her hand once again. Kurogane thought she might faint. Stupid flirting idiot.

They stepped in the car and drove off into the night. Kurogane sighed as Fai dozed off and on in the passenger's side, his tux un-buttoned and tie askew. Mumbled incoherent words slipped past his lips. Kurogane knew the idiot would drink too much wine.

"heeyyyy…Kuro-pii" He said, sobering up."Kurogane," Said the ninja simply, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Kuro-myun" Kurogane twitched. "Did you feed Childe before we left?" Kurogane rolled his eyes. Childe was a stray cat that Fai found one weekend on an outing with some of his students. Fai wouldn't stop begging until the ninja let the magician keep the fluffy caramel-colored kitten.

"Yeah I fed your damn cat." Fai smiled gently.

"Kuro-nyan's so caring," "Shut up! I only do that cause if I left it up to you that animal would die. You always forget,"

"Childe reminds me of Sakura-chan…" Kurogane glanced at the man, his face dark, yet still smiling. "Her eyes are green just like the little girl we knew so well. She's cute and innocent too. She has trouble jumping on my lap still, but she does her best to accomplish her goals." Kurogane felt his heart wrench. He knew the magician cared for Sakura intensely. Leaving the others behind had been the hardest thing to do.

He remembered Fai saying how much it looked like Sakura-chan if she were a kitten, it was the reason he agreed to let it stay. It made the blonde happy. If he was happy, then Kurogane was content. He reached over and raked his fingers through Fai's messy locks, causing the blonde to look at him questioningly for a moment, but soon he relaxed into the touch. The rest of the drive was filled with a comforting awkward silence.

"Hayu, your stance is off a bit. On the exam you'd be marked down for that," Kurogane watched as the blonde haired boy startled a bit, quickly fixing his position. This was his intermediate class. They would be training strength, combat and speed in intermediate, actual use of a wooden sword would be introduced there. Beginner's was the class that focused on fighting positions and hand motions, mainly. There was a little foe sword confrontation toward the end, but no actual fighting yet. Expert was the only class that really focused on fighting technique with a sword. They all wore traditional Hakama and wooden sandals, and Kurogane had this dojo built for training purposes. Of course, he had a hand in the construction himself.

There was mostly kids in the dojo nowadays. Kids of parents that wanted their son's and daughters to get a traditional feel of life, but were too lazy to try it themselves. Kids from 8-12 flooded the beginners course. There were more older teens in the intermediate and expert classes. After 10 minutes, Kurogane held up his hands in a cross motion. "Stop," He said sternly. All the kids stopped instantly and stared at their teacher.

Kurogane was proud that he had such easy authority over his students. Not one dared cross his path, for they new of the only person that did and how he was glared at. Nobody looked forward to a glare of that magnitude. For now, all the kid's looked up at him in wonder. Kurogane would never stop them in the heat of practice, but this was one exception.

"Hyuu Time for a break ne?!" Kurogane twitched as the object of his annoyance entered the room in a white Hakama holding up a large plate of cookies. All 20 kids cheered and lunged for it. Fai giggled. "Now now, I only made enough for one cookie per kid!" Kurogane scoffed. Figures that idiot would want to feed his students unhealthy crap like that. He didn't have time to think long, though, because a sweet chewy thing was soon stuffed into his own mouth. "Made one for Kuro-sensei too!" All the children happily eating their cookies laughed. Kurogane glared, spitting out the cookie.

"I would appreciate it if you showed me a little more respect around my students! Who's class is this anyways!" Fai giggled again, poking Kurogane's nose.

"Why, It's yours silly!" The children all giggled again. Kurogane growled.

"Kurogane-sensei. Who is this?" Asked a little girl with pigtails.

"An idio-mfhhgh!" Kurogane was cut off with yet another cookie in his mouth. Fai smiled at the little girl, causing her to blush a bit.

"My name is Fai D. Flourite. But you can call me Fai. I'm Kuro-tan-sensei's best friend!" Kurogane quickly swallowed the disgusting evil.

"I'm nothing of the sort! Stop telling them lies! This guy is my roommate, nothing more." A boy with short black hair spoke.

"He looks like a girl!" He said. Kurogane snickered. Fai smiled.

"And you look like a monkey!" Shouted a girl in the back. The boy quickly turned to glare at her.

"I don't know, I think he looks really cool! I've never seen blue eyes like his!" All the kids quickly broke their silence and started getting into a heated discussion about Fai and his appearance. Fai scratched his cheek nervously, glancing at Kurogane who sighed. Fai had begged the ninja to allow him to make a treat for the kids one day. Kurogane foolishly agreed. He knew it would be like this.

"So whatcha gonna do now Big Puppy?" Kurogane straightened himself, bringing to fingers between his teeth, emitting the most earsplitting whistle ever heard. The room was drowned in silence and all eyes were up front. Kurogane smirked at Fai who clapped cheerfully. "Hyuu Kuro-rin's so cool!"

"I figured since you've forced your way into this dojo, you could at least give them some insight on agility," said Kurogane. When it came to speed, Fai was nothing short of a master, even better than himself on the matter. All the students congestively "ooh'd" at the announcement. Fai grinned.

"Kuro-sensei wants my expertise?" From the side, Kurogane glanced noticing how evocative Fai's eyes were at the moment. He looked away grunting. However his eyes darted to a hand that shot up.

"What is it?"

"Does Fai-san know how to fight like Kurogane-sensei?" At this the class all made interested noises and looks of wonder.

"He's not usually a sword fighter… archer maybe but…" Fai interrupted.

"Although I can easily hold my own in a fight with Kuro-sama" He said smiling. All the kids beamed up at him. A kid spoke up.

"You can beat Kurogane-sensei?! Wow!" Kurogane growled angrily.

"He didn't say that! Don't give the kids stupid ideas!" Fai chuckled and patted Kurogane on the shoulder.

"But what if that's what I meant Kuro-myun? Can you really say that you've ever beat me in a fight?" Kurogane growled. All the kids started cheering and whistling.

"I wanna see a fight against them!"

"Me too! Me too! I bet Fai-san can win!"

"What was that you brat?!"

"Kurogane-sensei vs. Fai-san!" Soon the whole class was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and jumping up and down. Kurogane was just about to lose his cool when he felt Fai's hand on his arm again. He looked at his smiling face.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kuro-rin? Come on, for old time's sake!"

"Grr…Fine but don't come crying to me if I pound you into the dirt!" Fai twirled around.

"Hyuu This is gonna be fun!" Kurogane hadn't forgot the comradity they had shared during their journey with the other children. Fai was his companion in battle and during times of peace. They supported each other equally. One gave strength and ferocity, the other showed agility and wit. When pitted together, however, neither won out over the other. They were too equally matched. Had times of peace softened Kurogane? Would he have trouble holding his own in this battle? He knew he wasn't the beast he once was in his home world anymore. Would kindness really have weakened him?

He stared deeply into his opponent's intense azure eyes. He was in his battle stance, ready for the moment. Fai only leaned on his wooden sword that was propped up from the ground. His one leg was crossed over the other as he stood there, a stupid grin on his face. He wondered if Fai would really take this seriously. He knew the blonde idiot loved showing off. Although he was reassured when he saw Fai's tongue dart out and his finger pull down his left eyelid. Kurogane twitched. Same idiot even now.

"Please address your opponent," Said one of the older students standing off to the side. Kurogane bowed stiffly.

"Onegaishimasu," He said plainly. Fai stood up, placing his hand curtly in front of him and bowed deeply, his bangs coving his eyes. His long, blonde hair was tied in a ponytail in the back. It had grown even longer since the time they left the children. Fai thought it made him look charming. Kurogane thought it made him look even more gay. Coming upon an agreement, Fai continued to tie it up in the back, and get his bangs cut. It didn't look that bad, Kurogane decided, it made the blonde look a bit more mature if anything.

"Onegaishimasu, Kuro-tan," Kurogane growled. Looks could be deceiving. The student raised his hand and brought it down swiftly.

"Begin!" Kurogane sped swiftly towards Fai, swiping at him with his wooden weapon. Fai quickly jumped out of the way, diligently doing a back flip landing so that he was still facing Kurogane. Somehow…it was different. This way of fighting that Fai was doing. In the past he would always seem to mostly dodge, but it was such a passive way of dodging. This style was more intimate, making Kurogane feel like he was in the midst of a potential attack. He felt as though he must at all times keep his guard up. Fai successfully avoided all his hits and lunges.

His lanky body moved fluidly through the air and gracefully landed on the edge of the roof. Kurogane only chased him, sword over his shoulder. That ever-present smile still plastered on the wizard's face.

"Catch me if you can Kuro-sama!"

"Idiot! I'll slice you in two!"

"Not with that wooden sword, Kuro-pon!" Kurogane Jumped onto a tree branch and onto the roof. All the students were cheering excitedly.

He noticed how Fai avoided their swords meeting directly, only using his to deflect some of Kurogane's advances. He wasn't strong enough to withstand a direct sword fight with Kurogane, Fai knew that. It was all dodging and deflecting until they both landed on the ground again. Kurogane was met with Fai speeding up directly at him, his wooden sword tucked to his side, aiming for the ninja. A direct attack? Fai was getting braver. But this attack was novice. Kurogane would counter it easily. Although, he only realized Fai's true intent when Fai was a foot away. Blonde hair shifted down on the right side and his leg stuck out attempting to knock Kurogane on his feet.

Luckily Kurogane jumped just in time, but he knew that attack would have been his demise if he had allowed it. He would only have drop rolled, allowing Fai time to best him with the sword. But that hadn't worked. Kurogane brought his arm swiftly around and grabbed the blonde around the waist, and spinning around so that Fai was pinned tightly beneath him, the sword at his throat, hands braced above his head. They were two inches from each other's faces, panting heavily. Fai's eyes were wide with shock. The room was silent.

"You're getting sloppy. That wasn't a bad move if only you had gotten out of the way faster," Fai smiled exasperatedly.

"You beat me! I guess I should work out more like Kuro-tan does huh?"

"Che… God knows you could build at least a little muscle. The kid's right. You look like a damn girl,"

"I take that as a compliment coming from you, Kuro-chii!" Kurogane scoffed and got up. The kid ran over stuttering, obviously shocked at the heated performance. He raised his arm.

"T-the victory goes to Kurogane-sensei!" The students all cheered. Kurogane noticed Fai was still on the ground, rubbing his wrists from where Kurogane restrained him. The magician was definitely rusty. The fight hadn't really been fair, seeing as Kurogane practiced every day and Fai did not. He reached down, holding out his hand for Fai to take. The blonde looked up, obviously shocked at the gesture, but took his hand anyways, pulling himself up.

"Thank you," He said with a smile.

"Hmph…" Kurogane said, looking away and crossing his arms. A giggle was distinctly heard coming from the direction of a group of girls. Kurogane glared at them. He was hoping his action of kindness would go unnoticed.

"Fai-san! You were really awesome!" Said an excited 16 year old, grabbing the blonde's hand. Another boy grabbed his Hakama.

"Yeah! Can you teach us how to run and jump like that?!" Fai smiled happily at the group. Kurogane scowled. Why were the older boys being so touchy feely with Fai? Surely he didn't look _that_ much like a girl… Okay on second thought, after a look at his long slender form and…silky blonde hair and pale skin…Yeah if Fai had breasts maybe there would be trouble differentiating but hell! They could at least have some decency. And Fai could probably protest a little more, except he stood there smiling like an idiot.

"I think Kuro-tan-sensei was telling me that if he beat me, he would let all the students go home early for today," Said Fai. The class erupted in a cheer. Kurogane growled.

"Wait I didn't say-!" Fai clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hyuu! Kuro-sensei's so generous! Off you go kids! Tell your parents about the awesome person that came to visit today!" All the kids nodded and headed out the traditional paper door, a few straggling to say goodbye to the wizard. After they all dispersed, Fai turned facing Kurogane and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good work today Kuro-sensei! You know, I think your students like me!" Kurogane growled.

"Only cause you're a huge suck up! I would never do half the things that just took place!" Fai pouted.

"Maybe they would like you better if you treated them more nicely" The ninja twitched turning away.

"They do what I say-"

"Only cause you have a scary face that keeps them up at night!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane snapped around to retort but hesitated, noticing the smile on Fai's face. Another true one huh? They seemed to become more and more frequent, these types of smiles.

"I missed it Kuro-tan,"

"I chase you all the time," Fai giggled shaking his head, his blonde locks swishing from side to side.

"You know what I mean. That feeling you get when in the heat of battle. What's it called…Adrenaline? That critical need to keep going…the drive to want to win. I forgot how good it feels,"

"Oh…Yeah I suppose," Fai had gotten closer. They were about 5 inches apart, not looking at each other. Fai grabbed his arm loosely. Kurogane looked away.

"You know…You can come to the dojo every now and then. Teach a little if you want. It will get you out of the house. You only have piano lessons on Mondays, voice and notation on Tuesday's and Thursdays right?" Fai nodded.

"I'll think about it…" Kurogane looked at him. Fai looked up back smiling. "Kuro-myu's" so thoughtful!"

"I've told you eight hundred and seventy-one billion times that it's Kurogane!"

"Hyuu! You kept count! Even more thoughtful!" Kurogane had forgotten when the names had started up again. After Fai lost his eye, he'd called him Kurogane for the remainder of their journey. True that he hated the names….they were kind of a sign that Fai was comfortable with him again, so he tolerated them more. He only got really irritated when that damn mage persisted beyond reason. He grabbed the man's thin waist, pulling him close, capturing his delicate chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up so that he was only inches from the other's face.

"Why must you be so loud?" He said dangerously. He felt Fai shiver beneath his touch. Fai lowered his eyes and looked at Kurogane.

"I like it when Kuro-sama uses…force," The last word was said in an almost seductive tone that sent chills down Kurogane's spine. He knew the lanky man was just messing with him though. He learned early on that taking anything of what he said seriously was a dangerous mistake. Both men jumped apart when they heard a tiny voice coming from the slightly ajar door. They looked to see a young girl with long black hair smiling.

"Fai-san and Kurogane-sensei look good together," How much had this little brat seen?! Kurogane felt his face burn and he growled.

"Get out! Damn brat!" The girl snickered and shut the door. He looked back at Fai who was blushing. He looked away quickly. "Stupid kid saying stupid things…"

"Yeah…stupid things…" Fai smiled, but Kurogane got the familiar feeling of falsity coming from it. "Well I suppose we should be getting home huh? Childe's probably mad at me for skipping out on her today,""Again with that damn cat…" Fai giggled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Like hell!" Fai grinned, clasping a pale hand on a stiff shoulder.

"Then let's go home huh?"

Jils - this worlds monetary unit?! PROBABLY XDD

**That's it for now. There will be much more to come! Please comment! Sorry for bad grammar shivers**


End file.
